


Shall We Dance?

by winter_mao_flower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dance practice and ball..., F/M, He's a dancer boy now, Spoilers for Sylvain's support with Byleth, Sylvain won White Heron Cup, They both have Crest problems, they're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Sylvain got chosen to participate in the White Heron Cup, dance practice with Byleth watching is alright but he'd do better with a girl in his arms.And he gets one, much to his surprise.





	Shall We Dance?

“Ahaha...Professor when I asked you who the representative was going to be, I didn’t expect you to choose me.” Sylvain was at dance practice with Byleth, the Professor blankly staring at him as he danced with an imaginary partner. Imaginary...yeah, he’d never have a real partner would he?

“You look a little stiff and your arms are kind of awkward.” Says Byleth, the person who probably doesn’t know much about dancing themselves. They clapped their hands and Sylvain stopped.

“Well, Professor, it’s hard to dance with my hands just floating around with nobody to hold. If only I had a girl in my arms, we could be dancing together to nonexistent music, so lost in each other’s eyes that we don’t notice, her clumsy footwork being led by mine, the- Professor? Where are you going?”

Byleth turned around and there was the faintest of smiles on their face. “To get you ‘a girl’ so you can dance better.”

“Woah are you serious? I knew I could count on you Professor.” He brought his hands to rest behind his head as he watched Byleth leave. He was curious as to who they were getting for him to dance with. It was probably someone from the Blue Lions house. Mercedes? Annette? Maybe even Ingrid? ...Felix. He let out a soft snort at the thought.

While he was waiting, he heard footsteps. One was undoubtedly the Professor’s, but he didn’t hear anyone else’s. “?”

“Alright Sylvain, this will be your dancing partner.” Byleth appeared with a pretty blue haired girl- wait that was Ophelie Victoire Fortier. She was a part of the Golden Deer house. They’ve spoken quite a bit together, and it was enough for him to know that they had something in common. That something was...

“You did not disappoint Professor. It would be an honor to dance with such a beauty.”

“Then shall we get the lesson started?”

“Hold on- Professor I know I just joined your house but I wasn’t told that I’d be dancing.”

Sylvain laced his hands behind his head as he listened to this. So she was a member of the Blue Lions now and she was going to dance with him. Well, the least he could do was be welcoming to her. “This might be a bit much for her first mission Professor, are you sure this will be fine?”

“I’m sure.”

“Sheesh. No doubt in your voice huh.” He then gestured for Ophelie to come closer. “I’ll help guide you if you don’t know how to dance.”

Ophelie sighed softly and approached him. Soft music started to play and he led her in the dance, keeping a safe distance away and giving her personal space. A step forward, a step back, the gentle lift of his hand and a twirl from her and-

“Ow!” He stopped dancing when he felt a foot press down harshly on his.

“Sorry!” Ophelie winced.

Byleth tilted their head. This was going to be a long lesson, wasn’t it.

* * *

At the ball, Sylvain stood amongst a crowd. He was the winner of the White Heron Cup, but this was a lot of people, even for him. Too many people who wanted him for his facade and not him- oh. A familiar face.

“Ah, I’ll be right back, I promise.” He winked at the crowd and walked off, approaching Ophelie, who was talking to her twin brother.

“...nd so I joined the Blue Lions.” Ophelie shook her head as she spoke, before blinking and turning around when her brother pointed to behind her. “Sylvain?”

“I deeply apologize for ruining your conversation with your brother, but I’d like to ask if you’d like to dance with me.” Sylvain held his hand out, waiting for Ophelie to take it.

She paused and glanced at her brother, before looking back at him. “I’m not good at dancing, you know this from practice.”

“Just let me guide you. I promise not to yelp in pain if you step on my toes.”

“...fine. I’ll dance with you.”

“Then, shall we dance?”

And so he led her out onto the dance floor. Dimitri and Edelgard were the stars of the show, and then it was Claude and their Professor. Then the eyes moved to him and Ophelie. Well, they did make quite the pair.

His bright red hair clashed with her silvery blue. Clumsy and stiff steps were guided by more experienced and graceful ones, a light flush of embarrassment appeared on Ophelie’s face and...she was beautiful. She almost stole his breath away.

He brought her closer when she moved a little bit too far, her steps becoming increasingly clumsier the more she noticed the eyes on them. Sylvain then leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Focus on me.”

Ophelie looked up at his face and made eye contact. He met her gaze and stared into those crystal blue eyes that held nervousness and slight suspicion. The pretty eyes that gradually showed warmth as they continued to stare and get lost into each other's eyes. Sylvain in Ophelie's cold and distant blue eyes, and Ophelie in Sylvain's warm and inviting honey colored eyes.

They could have been mistaken for a couple. Perhaps they _were_ mistaken for a couple. Because his bright red no longer clashed with her silvery blue, her steps were no longer clumsy and stiff. Their hair colors mixed together, they danced in unison, and they became lost in each other's features as the night went on. The light and faintest of reds on their cheeks...

And when the song was over, they barely noticed.

Sylvain was the first to slowly come to a stop. Ophelie followed suite. They were breathless, but whether it was because of the dance or because of being overwhelmed by the other was another story.

He was the first to speak.

“Well, that was a pleasant dance we shared.” His voice was slightly lower than usual. He was still in a bit of a daze. “You aren't as bad of a dancer as you say.”

“...” She shook her head. “That's only because it was you guiding me.”

Sylvain blinked. “Now-”

And then he was tapped on the shoulder by someone else. Someone he promised a dance to.

“Go. Go dance with them.” Ophelie smiled and that was...a lonely smile. It kind of reminded him of himself.

“Right.” And he left to dance once more. But the feeling wasn't the same. There was no longing gaze, no sense of ease. No, this wasn't the same. He had a smile on his face as he danced, but it was a part of his everyday facade. This wasn’t the same.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ophelie leave, and he wondered, where exactly was she going? Sylvain couldn’t follow her because he was dancing with someone else. “...” Maybe after this dance, he’d find out where she was going.

As soon as the song was finished, he looked around and left. When he did, Byleth was standing or...rather hiding in the Blue Lions classroom. He tilted his head, curious, and entered said classroom.

“Hey, Professor. What are you doing in here?”

“Taking a break.”

“I see, it must be hard being so popular. I understand, the ladies wouldn’t stop trying to dance with me.”

“I can imagine.”

He laced his fingers behind his head. “I saw Ophelie run off somewhere, do you happen to know where she’s at?”

Byleth paused before responding. “And if I do?”

“Oh come on, I’m not going to do anything bad to her. You know me by now don’t you?”

“...” They blankly stared at him and he was about to give up until they spoke. “Ophelie headed in the direction of the Goddess Tower.”

Sylvain’s heart felt like it momentarily stopped. “I see...she must be meeting her lover up there then.”

“Her lover?”

  
“Haha, don’t you know Professor? There’s a legend that if a man and a woman make a promise at the Goddess Tower, the Goddess will grant it. It’s also a very popular spot for lovers to meet.”

“Are you curious?”

“Me? About Ophelie’s lover? No.” Contrary to his words, he was.

“If you say so.”

“...” Sylvain sighed before bringing his arms down. “It’s like you can read me perfectly, Professor. It’s kind of scary. I’ll admit that I am curious to see who she’s having a juicy secret rendezvous with…”

“Then why don’t you go?”

“Are you serious? That’s a private moment for them Professor.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Yeah, anyway, I’d better get back. I still have...lots of people to dance with.”

He parted ways with Byleth, and he was about to head back to the ball before stopping in his steps. Sylvain was too curious after all. He started to head into the direction of the Goddess Tower.

* * *

“♪ A doll, adorned with the threads of time, dwells ♪”  
“♪ In a beautiful museum that lies on the sand of an hourglass ♪”

When Sylvain had arrived, he heard singing. He had kept himself hidden to hear more. His eyes were closed. This voice sounded familiar. It wasn’t Dorothea’s, it wasn’t Annette’s...he might say that this was a voice prettier than their singing voices combined.

“♪ The time that had been frozen in place falls away, like sand ♪”  
“♪ And the memories that had been sealed away in its grains, ♪”  
“♪ remain in my heart ♪”

“♪ In the beautiful museum that lies atop the illusion of sand, ♪”  
“♪ The singing voice of a doll without strings ♪”  
“♪ Resonates through the silence ♪”

The singing slowly came to a stop and he opened his eyes, peaking to see who it was. It was Ophelie. She was sitting there alone, with no one else there. He then showed himself, walking closer to the blue haired girl.

“Sylvain?” Her voice sounded like she was on edge.

“The one and only.” He grinned. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing alone up here at the Goddess Tower?”

“...I got tired.” She didn’t make eye contact with him, staring out into the distance.

Sylvain quietly sat down next to her. “...I see. And here I thought you found yourself a secret lover.”

“I’d never have one.” Ophelie quickly responded to him, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

“What makes you say that?”

“...I wouldn’t have time for one. I’d be too busy taking care of my brother. That and...I try my best to not fall in love.”

“Is there a reason why?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious. Someone like you could probably get a lover easily.”

Ophelie snorted softly. “Yeah, right.” She then took on a more bitter tone of voice. “People only want me for my rare Crest.”

That struck a chord within Sylvain. But he didn’t say anything, allowing her to continue.

“My adoptive father only took my brother and I in because of our Crests. He had arranged marriages for us already for when we graduate.” Ophelie’s normally cold eyes were filled with a soft burning rage.

“Arthur also...he fell in love with someone else. Not the one he was supposed to marry.” She played with her hair. “That girl...she was a commoner with no Crest, but she was very kind and always took care of Arthur when he was sick by pretending to be one of our servants. Over time it became obvious that they loved one another.”

Once Ophelie started talking, she couldn’t stop. Why was she telling this to Sylvain of all people? ...No, she knew why. It was because while they were dancing, it felt like she was in a place where they understood each other. Despite being two different people it...felt like she was able to belong.

“And then my brother’s fiance came to visit. She found out that Arthur was in love with someone else and…” Ophelie closed her eyes. “We never saw that girl again. Arthur was bedridden and he had quietly asked me to find out what had happened.” Her hands balled up into fists.

“I found her. Even now I can’t get the image out of my head she...didn’t deserve that kind of death.” Tears of both sadness and frustration overwhelmed her, and she quickly wiped them away. “...Ever since then, I vowed to not fall in love with anyone. It would just be more painful when…”

Sylvain laced his fingers and rested his hands behind his head. “...So you’re just going to accept your fate?”

“What?”

“Being married off to someone else...you’re just going to accept that?” Sylvain shouldn’t be talking. He really shouldn’t because he was...putting on a facade of flirting with everyone he saw. When he had an arranged marriage himself.

“...What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say that maybe you can run away. With your brother of course.” What was he saying? He couldn't even run away himself. But...

“...” Ophelie looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling under the moonlight from the tears she previously shed. They had a slight gleam of hope. “...I…”

“Never thought about running away?” Sylvain smiled bitterly. “Me neither. I never thought it was even possible to do that. Abandoning my 'responsibilty' as someone with a Crest to live a normal life.”

He gently pat her head. “I have a brother that was disowned because he had no Crest. Everything became shouldered on me because I did have one. He tried to kill me multiple times you know.”

“...And everyone just wants me for my Crest.”

Sylvain gave her a lopsided smile, and her eyes shone with disbelief.

“So...when you flirt with others you…”

“I don’t really feel anything for them. I’m just pleasing others because they don’t want me as a person. They just see me as some sort of gateway to nobility. They just want my Crest babies.” It was his turn to have his eyes fill with a quiet anger.

Ophelie touched his hand that was still on her head. “You know, you’re a better person than I thought.”

Sylvain laughed. “I get that from very few people. Thanks.”

Silence came over them as he slowly pulled his hand back.

“You know Sylvain,” Ophelie gently grabbed his hand. “I see you as a person. So if you ever have any doubts about people only wanting you for your Crest…”

She looked like she was struggling to get the words out and there was a bright flush of embarrassment on her face.

“...I know.” He brought her hand up to his lips. “And I see you as a person as well. I don’t care about your rare Crest, nor do I care about wanting to have little Crest babies with you.” And then he kissed the back of her hand.

Ophelie took her hand back shortly after, looking away and anywhere but him. “...Thanks.”

“No problem. Well, I wouldn’t mind having actual babies with you but-”

“Sylvain.” She puffed out her cheek in a pout.

“Ahaha!” He let out a genuine and happy laugh. “You’re just too cute.” He then stood up and held out his hand. “...Shall we dance?”

“Huh?”

“I want to dance with you. Without the fancy music. Without anyone else’s eyes on us. Just you and me.”

Ophelie sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on her face as she took his hand. “You’re pretty demanding aren’t you?”

“Aww, is it so much to ask for one dance alone?”

And so they danced. It was just the two of them on the tower, spinning and dancing to their heart’s content.

There was no one to watch. No one to see. But that didn’t matter. Because even so, they danced as if they were alone in this world.

There was no music to dance to. No song to follow. But that didn’t matter either. For they were lost in each other’s eyes and the rhythm of their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was a Valkyrie song reference- go listen to Ensemble Stars-- the song I used was Castle of Sand by Valkyrie uwu
> 
> Also this was purely self indulgent and it was made after I saw art of dancer!Sylvain so


End file.
